


Motorcycle Rescue

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancer Yuri, High School AU, M/M, Musician Otabek, Terrible Wingman JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Talent Show practice runs long, and Otabek takes advantage of the situation to rescue Yuri from the predicament of how to get home.





	Motorcycle Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Otabek/Yuri P
> 
> [Prompt](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list): 62. “Do you have a ride home?”

Oh, this was perfect. This was a perfect opportunity for Otabek. He’d been trying to find a way to talk to Yuri for months, ever since the disastrous first attempt, and this was perfect.

Yuri would have no reason to remember Otabek from the disastrous first attempt. He’d gotten two words out before JJ was butting in, with well-meant but tone-deaf comments about Yuri having missed a week of school after a dance injury. Otabek grabbed him and hauled him away after JJ had said something along the lines of “I have to say, I had no idea ballerinas played through that kind of pain.”

It had taken Otabek months to work up the courage to try again after that. When Otabek’s band and Yuri’s dance had been named as the last two acts in the school talent show, he’d decided to try to catch Yuri at practice – and then he realized that JJ was in the band, and would be around, and would probably just ruin things again like he had before.

This time, practice ran late, and the downside of being the last two acts was that they were the last two stuck there. It was dark out by the time they were done. Yuri didn’t have a car, and it just wasn’t safe for him to walk home alone, right? JJ had a car, but he’d be taking Isabella home, and possibly Leo if Leo couldn’t catch a ride with someone else.

Otabek didn’t have a car, but he had a motorcycle. He’d give Leo a ride home except that Leo was terrified of his deathtrap hell machine, a description that made Otabek chuckle every time he heard it. Yuri, on the other hand… might just appreciate the lift.

“Hey.” Yuri looked up from his phone, glaring at Otabek. “Do you have a ride home?”

“No. Grandpa can’t drive that far and Viktor’s still in fucking Japan.” Yuri shoved his phone in the pocket of his jacket. “Why?”

“I know you usually walk home from here, but it’s dark. I can give you a ride.”

Yuri scoffed. “I don’t walk home. It’s fifteen kilometers. I walk to the train station, but the last train of the night’s already left by the time I could get there now.”

Well. That was a longer drive than Otabek had planned on, but it didn’t matter. “Well, if I can’t get you to the station in time, I can just take you home.”

“That’s a long-ass drive for someone you don’t even know.”

“Maybe. Are you coming or not?”

 

Yuri had not expected to see the motorcycle this weirdo led him to. If it weren’t for the fact that he recognized the weirdo as the guy who’d been trying to talk to him when JJ decided to be a worse asshole than usual and gave it up to haul the asshole away, Yuri would be turning around. Well, that, and the fact that if he turned around, he was completely fucked. There was no way he was walking the fifteen kilometers home, he couldn’t afford a taxi or Uber, he’d end up breaking into the school to sleep in the home ec room or something and hope not to get caught this time.

Yuri took the helmet from… “What’s your name anyway?”

“Otabek Altin.” Otabek got on the motorcycle. “Where am I going?”

“Take me to the station, there may be just enough time for me to catch the train.” Yuri got on the back of the bike and tried to figure out what to do with his hands, eventually deciding to hold onto the seat. Everything he’d seen in the movies had the passenger holding onto the driver, and that just felt weird.

Otabek was a good driver, but they just missed the train. Yuri swore. “I’ll figure something out, really, you don’t have to…”

“I know I don’t. I don’t mind, really. Think you can shout directions loudly enough, or should I get the address and program my GPS?” Yuri gave Otabek the address. He didn’t trust his voice on this thing. “Okay. You might want to hang on to me out on the highway.” Yuri hesitated, so Otabek reached back and guided Yuri’s hands to a secure grip on his hips. “Ready?”

“Uh… yeah, I guess.” Yuri wasn’t, but if they waited for him to be…

Once they got on the highway, though, Yuri forgot his fear. This was fun. This was cool. This… was everything Yuri wanted to be but wasn’t. His grandpa would never let him get a motorcycle. Otabek made being cool look so easy. It didn’t help that he was in a band, playing keyboard and writing most of their music.

Okay, maybe Yuri paid a little more attention to Otabek than he’d ever let on.

All too soon, Otabek pulled to a stop outside Yuri’s house. Yuri got off the bike and took off his helmet. “Hey. You should come in, dinner won’t be fancy but there’s always plenty to heat up. Let me say thanks for driving me home.”

Otabek glanced at his phone. “I can’t, I’ve gotta get home, my parents will start wondering where I am soon. Some other night, maybe?”

Yuri swallowed the disappointment. “Sure. When’s good for you?”

“Thursday? No talent show practice, no band practice or gig, if your dance practice lets out at a reasonable time… I’m happy to give you a ride again, save you the train fare.”

So it wasn't an attempt to politely avoid him. What a relief. “Dance practice will be over by 6:30, is that reasonable?” Otabek held out a thumbs-up. “Okay. So, Thursday, then.”

“Good.” Otabek held out a hand. “Are we friends now?”

“Um… sure. Why not.” Yuri took Otabek’s hand. “Thanks for the ride home.” On a sudden impulse he leaned forward and kissed Otabek’s cheek. Then he realized what he’d done, and turned to flee inside.

 

Otabek didn’t stop thinking about the kiss all week. Thursday he went home after school and hid in his room trying to figure out what to wear. On the one hand, Yuri liked cool, Otabek seemed to pass for that in his usual clothes. On the other hand, he was likely going to meet Yuri’s grandfather, and if Mr. Plisetsky had seen the kiss, Otabek wanted to be dressed nicely.

His little sister Dariya pointed and laughed at him. “Dinner with the grandfather? You sure move fast.”

“Shut up. He probably didn’t mean it like that.” Otabek decided to compromise. Black jeans and boots were practical if he was going to be on the motorcycle, as was the leather jacket, which he could zip up enough to hide the button-down and sweater for the most part.

“Good luck!” Dariya waved as Otabek headed for the studio.

He got there at 6:15 and killed the time on his phone while waiting for Yuri to get out. Yuri showed up ten minutes later. “Hey. You sure you don’t mind driving again?”

“It’s no problem. Ready?”

“Yeah.” Yuri took the helmet and hopped on the back of the bike. “Let’s do this.”

Yuri seemed much more comfortable holding onto Otabek this time around, which made Otabek grateful. Mr. Plisetsky was waiting for them out on the porch in a rocking chair. “So you’re the young man my grandson is so crazy for.”

“Grandpa!”

“Yes, sir. Otabek Altin.” Otabek held out a hand. “Thank you for having me over tonight.”

Mr. Plisetsky shook it. “Don’t thank me, thank Yurotchka. Now come in, the pirozhkis are getting cold.”

Dinner was delicious, and by the end of it, Otabek and Nikolai were friends. Nikolai approved of Otabek’s taste in music, and they both shared an appreciation of classic literature that Yuri, sadly, did not. When Otabek went to leave, Nikolai stopped him. “You’re welcome out here whenever you want to come, young man. It’s been a real pleasure to meet you, and to see Yurotchka this happy.” He turned to Yuri and poked his shoulder. “Don’t screw this up. I like him.”

“Grandpa!” Yuri flushed and dragged Otabek outside. “Sorry about him, he’s just so happy that I have someone for him to embarrass me in front of that he’s determined to take every chance you give him.”

“He obviously cares about you a lot.”

“Yeah. Anyway. Thanks for coming. Good to know I didn’t screw everything up…”

“You didn’t. You ran away before I could tell you that though. You probably don’t remember, it was a long time ago, but I tried to ask you out once…”

“I remember. JJ is more than just an asshole, he’s a terrible wingman?”

“He’s not an asshole, just… horrible at reading a situation. So, go out with me sometime?”

Yuri smiled, finally. “Yeah. Sounds good.”


End file.
